It's Only Natural
by PinkFairy23
Summary: I had been thinking about this for a long time, then it finally happened. But here is my take on the events :)
1. Chapter 1

Dinner was of course delicious, Mr Butler had outdone himself. "Care to join me in the parlour for a drink?" she quipped, her eyes shining with double meaning and just a touch of lust.

"Certainly" he couldn't help himself, he knew what she was up to, but wanted to make her work for it.

Once in the parlour he settled himself on the love seat, not missing a beat Miss Fisher joined him, their legs touching.

Phryne got up to pour the drinks before asking Jack about his day.

"Ah Miss Fisher, no murders unfortunately, I did however get asked some strange questions from Collins now that you mention it."

"Oh, what do you mean strange?" She said with slightly raised eyebrows, turning to look at Jack while still pouring the drinks.

"He asked me how I proposed to my wife." Miss Fisher stopped what she was doing, turning to Jack with a wicked grin across her face, her eyes shining.

"Jack." She said her eyebrows now no nowhere to be seen, shocked that a man usually so sharp, was acting so dumb. "you know what this means don't you?"

"Ahhh" he was cut off before he even had the chance to answer, Dot had raced into the Parlour pulling Hugh in with her.

"Miss, Miss" she practically panted, "I'm sorry" she had noticed Jack sitting on the love seat, instantly regretting interrupting them.

"Oh don't worry Dot dear, what's going on?" Knowing exactly what was going on.

"Hugh and I are to get married!" Dot could hardly contain her excitement as she said the last words almost as a squeal.

"Dot" Miss Fisher ran to hug her companion, faking surprise, but not her happiness, which was genuine. "That is the most wonderful news I have heard all year."

"Congratulations Collins" the Inspector quipped, standing to shake the now slightly startled and highly embarrassed Constable's hand, smiling for once.

"Mr Butler…" she was cut off, Mr Butler had already popped the champagne and was pouring it out for the foursome.

"Oh have one yourself Mr Butler, don't be silly" he produced another glass from behind his back with a flourish and joined in their many toasts.

* * *

Much later, with three bottles of champagne down and all the others in bed Jack and Phryne sat in her parlor on the love seat, legs just touching.

"Jack how could you not pick up on why Hugh might be asking you how you proposed to your wife?" she said with a roll of her eyes at how silly men could be at times. Unless, he didn't want her to know?

"Jack how did you propose to Rosie all those years ago?" shocking even her when the question came out of her mouth. How would her uptight Inspector have done it she wondered? Deep behind his seriousness there was a softer side she knew, she had seen it at times, but once he had been young and in love. The war would have changed him and she wondered what he was like before it, what he had been like around his wife, his then sweetheart.

Jacks mind cast back to when he had proposed. He had taken Rosie out to dinner one night at some fancy restaurant and as they were walking home he had stopped her and asked for her hand in marriage. It had taken him a lot of courage and he was very nervous, her father being who he was, but he had done it anyway. Rosie was very pleased and excited, they were truly in love. It had taken him a year of courting before he had made the proposal, and he really had loved her. They had shared a lot of happy memories and had a lot of fun dates. They were much like Dot and Hugh, although perhaps not as innocent.

Realising he was lost in thought he finally answered her. "I took her to dinner and on the way home, I asked her to marry me, she said yes and that was that." How very strange it felt to be telling Miss Fisher this very personal piece of information. He struggled to consider how many men might have proposed to her over the years. As if reading his mind she suddenly said "four" considering her next words carefully before she said with a look of power and a touch of nostalgia "And I said no to every single one." She finished with a shrug.

This did not surprise Jack at all. He knew that she would never marry anyone, she was too wild and carefree. He had expected more, but then he also knew in the back of his mind at the rate she went through men they would hardly get an opportunity to know her (well in the mental sense) before being thrown out of her bed and her life.

There was a moment of silence between them both considering what they had just heard before Phryne spoke.

"Well I guess you know what that means don't you?" she said with a very dangerous sparkle in her eyes, moving very close to him.

"A wedding?" he said, knowing this was not what she was thinking at all, but not wanting to think about the alternative.

She looked very deeply into his eyes before grabbing his upper thigh and squeezing tightly, dipping her head slightly, her eyes smouldering with meaning. A smirk pulled across her lips and he knew what she meant.

"Miss Fisher…" he stated choking ever so slightly on his words, realising what she was alluding to "Do we really need to think about…them…doing that?"

"What Jack?" she said with that deep sparkle to her voice "It's only natural." With that she lent in and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_Not sure if I should continue this one? Please help!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry this is so short, there will be more soon :)_

* * *

Jack couldn't help but kiss her back. The alcohol, the excitement and their topic of conversation had made him very aware of his surroundings, her beauty and his longings. Her hand had remained on his thigh and he found his hand wondering across her back and through her hair.

They remained like this for 5 minutes before Jack pulled back slightly panting. "Phryne"

"Yes Jack" she murmured but didn't stop kissing him, she decided she never wanted to stop.

"Should we be doing this?" he had pulled her away from his body, her hands were still around his neck smoothing circles into his tense shoulders.

"Dot and Hugh just got engaged, we shouldn't be stealing their limelight." He was trying to find better words, but struggled, he knew she would laugh at his turn of phrase.

He was right, her hands dropped away from his body to cross over her own and she started laughing. _Their limelight _she thought as she laughed, Hugh and Dot were the most innocent people she had ever met, she did not think them the kind to hate her and Jack for kissing. Anyway, they were only kissing in her parlour, not standing in the middle of the police station kissing (yet she thought to herself slyly). She looked up from her laugh to catch Jack looking at her with a very serious look on his face; this quickly brought the end of her laughing. She looked into her lap as though trying to calm herself down, deep in thought. She supposed she could understand what he was getting at, just the way he said it…

She composed herself enough before nodding deeply and adding "Who says anyone needs to know?" she raised her eyebrows and pouted her lips in a way which he really couldn't resist.

Jack took a second to think about this, the alcohol not helping him at all, before her face got to him and he leaned over and began kissing her deeply once more.

* * *

Eventually he had left. Much much later, it was early morning actually. He told her he didn't think they should do _that _just yet, but was more than happy to sit with her pressed to his body on the love seat kissing her passionately. It wasn't until he arrived home to his cold and empty bed that he wished he had stayed. But it was too late for that now, he was home alone. They had agreed to keep their relationship, _relationship _he thought to himself with a small smile, something of a secret from the rest of the world. He wasn't sure how long that would last though with Miss Fisher as the other party, but it was worth trying. He could only imagine what wicked things she had planned for them. With the thought of her he lay and bed and dreamt only sweet things for the first time in a long time.

* * *

She had agreed. She knew she couldn't have all of him yet, but this was a promising start. When he had left she found herself longing for him to stay, an emotion she rarely associated to men. She didn't just want him to stay for physical reasons either. This shocked her slightly, it also frustrated her. Agreeing to keep Jack a secret meant that he wouldn't be staying over any time soon, which also disappointed her. But then he was right, Hugh and Dot were the shining beacons of love at the moment, they were already planning an engagement party for their families (after several bottles of wine), which heavily involved the pair of them. She couldn't help but think that the two people they both admired most getting together could be anything but inspirational, but could understand why Jack wouldn't see that. She could imagine his face if she told him that, but it was easier to play his game, that way she could have him, well some of him anyway. She sighed heavily as she pulled off her clothes dropping them on the floor around her. At the same time, she couldn't help but think he was using that as an excuse not to get to close to her too fast. With that thought she flopped into bed and had dreams filled with Jack and the various places she planned on doing naughty things with him in secret.

* * *

She awoke early the next morning to find Mr Butler opening her curtains.

"Dot not feeling too great this morning?" she said trying not to laugh, she herself was not feeling that great. Between the 5 of them they had drank quite a lot. The five of them, that's right Jack was there last night. She remembered their agreement with a secret smile before turning back to listen to Mr Butler.

"I think young Dorothy just wants some extra rest before she calls on her mother this afternoon." Mr Butler said, hoping to not give too much of Dot's headache away.

"Of course." she said with a knowing smile, "I will bring her a tray of tea and toast to help her _rest_." She finished as she jumped out of bed, quickly tying a robe around her before following Mr Butler into the kitchen picking up the tray he already had laid out on the kitchen table for her.

"I think I will skip breakfast this morning Mr Butler. Just some coffee and then I must be off to the station."

"Of course" he said with a small nod and started to pour her coffee.

* * *

She knocked politely as Dot did for her before entering the room and placing the tray on the bedside table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Good Morning Dot" she said softly.

Dot opened her eyes slowly as though she couldn't believe Miss Fisher was sitting on her bed and bringing her breakfast. "Miss" she said questioningly rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Don't worry about today Dot, you have the day off and tomorrow too if you like. Whatever you need, just let Mr Butler or I know and it will be fine." She finished with a smile and got up off the bed making her way to the door. As she got to the door she turned around with a brilliant smile "Congratulations Dot" and with that she was gone.

Dot never thought she would live to see the say when her employer would deliver her breakfast in bed, but she ate it all the same. Miss Fisher was acting strangely she thought as she bit her toast, maybe she was just caught up in the excitement she thought with a smile and tried not to giggle at the thought of her miss in love.

* * *

_Committing a relationship in secret? Are ya'll down for that? Let me know :) :) Also I really want to thank Love to read a book for all these fine ideas, such a babe!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Sir," Collins stuck his head through the door with an uneasy look on his face "there is a lady on the phone for you, she sounds French and very angry."

He nodded his head once to signify he understood before Collins shut the door leaving him alone with the awaiting phone call.

"Good afternoon, Inspector Detective Jack Robinson speaking." He exhaled slowly preparing himself for the onslaught he was sure the phone call would bring.

"And what a good afternoon it is to be speaking with you Jack." She whispered down the line, oozing lust. He should have known, this was the second time this week she had phoned him fooling Collins into thinking she was someone else. So far pretending nothing was going on between them was going surprisingly well. It had been a week since the engagement had been announced and so far no one had suspected a thing, mainly because they hadn't really done much. Miss Fisher however had plans to change that.

"You can't keep ringing me at work you know" he tried his best to sound firm with her, but really he enjoyed talking to her, it made a pleasant break from his work.

"Why not? I'm more likely to get caught than you." She whispered back carefully.

He took a moment to contemplate this before she spoke, returning to her normal tone of voice, meaning someone was near enough to hear what she was saying "Say 8 for drinks. I have some important business to discuss with you. Actually two important points of business to discuss."

She returned to her whisper "If all goes well." And with that she hung up on him.

* * *

He was glad when 7.30 rolled around and he was able to start packing up for the evening. He couldn't help but feel disappointed that he could not smell dinner as he stood at the front door. He was surprised to see her answer the door, but also pleased. She put a soft white finger to his lips and used her other hand to pull him gently in the front door and into the parlour pulling the door shut behind her. He stood with her still holding him just inside the parlour with raised eyebrows. "Trying to keep you a secret." She finally spoke releasing him from her grip. "You invited me over?" he said, feeling like he had missed something. "Ah yes, but then later I called you to cancel last minute, and you" she said leaning up to him to kiss him before finishing "were very mad." She kissed him again before going to sit on the love seat which faced the door. Someone had moved the high-backed arm chair so that it sat directly opposite where she was sitting now. He moved to sit in the arm chair taking a sandwich off the table as he sat. He began to eat, trying not to think about Miss Fishers strange behaviour too much.

She knew it would have be hungry so had arranged for Dot to make up a plate of sandwiches. She had told everyone in the house that she had a very important guest visiting her tonight and his identity had to be kept a complete secret. She had shooed them all into the kitchen when he arrived and no one was to disturb them except for the upmost emergency. She knew that Dot was going out tonight with Hugh and he and the Inspector did not run into each other on the way over. She had pretended to cancel her date with Jack as to not raise any suspicion in her house. She felt it had worked and was very proud of herself. They all thought she was locked in her parlour with someone very important who was to be kept a secret, it really was the perfect cover she couldn't help but smile at her brilliance.

She let him eat while she talked, Dot was trying to plan her engagement party, but Hugh was struggling to figure out how he was to tell his mother. She had received Jane's report card and she was topping everything and even Aunt P was pleased. She wanted to throw a party in her honour in the coming month, but she thought it would be better to wait for the semester to be over so she could keep concentrating on school. She went on and on about stuff which didn't really mean much, but he did love hearing it all.

Finally he finished and she considered him very seriously for a minute before she spoke, "Jack two things." She looked into his eyes and her lips came to a pout before she spoke "firstly, tonight if you want to I thought we might go up to my bedroom." He felt his eyes widen at the thought of being alone with Phryne in her bedroom, something he had wanted for so long, (well that had worked she thought with relief) and continued seeing the look in his eyes, "I also wanted to know how easy it is for you to get a weekend off work?" This threw him, his head tilted down and his forehead up crinkled in surprise at her sudden change of subject. A million situations flicked across his mind, finally he spoke trying to remain calm "Well considering I haven't had an un rostered day off for some time I don't think it should be too hard." He was trying to hide the puzzled look from his face, but he knew it wasn't working, she was smiling with a wicked look in her eyes. Her eyes darkened and he could almost see her arousal when she spoke in an almost whisper "Good, two weekends from now you and I are going on a little adventure."

* * *

_This will get more saucy soon, I promise. Maybe check in the M section if it dissapears... xo_


	4. Chapter 4

Dot, as much as she wouldn't admit it, knew her Miss was up to something. So far she did not quite know what, but she planned to find out. This was not usually in her character, however she was getting worried. Twice this week Miss Fisher had come home from, she assumed parties (she hadn't told Dot, which added to her worry) with tears and rips in her stockings and undergarments and once with a large tear up the side of her dress. Usually this would not concern Dot, it was her job to mend such problems, however ever since Miss Fisher had had her special visitor who they were not allowed to see over two weeks ago she had been seeing less and less of Detective Inspector Robinson.

This worried Dot more than she cared to admit. Everyone in that household knew that he was what kept her together and sane. Well everyone but Miss Fisher, Dot thought with a small smile.

* * *

It was the Tuesday before last when Miss Fisher had her "special guest" over as she had put it. The next morning Dot knew that the "special guest" had stayed over, but did not enter the bedroom to draw the curtains or serve tea as she usually would have. Instead her and Mr Butler had waited in the kitchen eating breakfast in silence until Miss Fisher herself had appeared in the kitchen asking for tea and toast for two which she would personally take up to her room. Two hours later the guest was escorted by Miss Fisher herself to… well she didn't actually know where, but she had driven the guest somewhere and no one had discussed it since. Dot had thought it odd that her Miss did not even ask for any of his (she assumed it was a his) clothes to be pressed, but she had shrugged the thought off feeling it not really her place to think about such things. And besides, she had an engagement party and wedding to plan.

* * *

It was now Thursday and the Detective Inspector and Miss Fisher were due to leave for Frankston that afternoon. It had been easy for him, he had asked for the time off and had gotten it, no one had even asked why he wanted it or what he was doing. This suited him just fine, even Collins hadn't asked him what he was doing, had simply said that he hoped he enjoyed his weekend off. Jack couldn't help but wonder why he didn't do this more often, then he remembered before then he hadn't had Miss Fisher to cater to his every need and fill his weekends. He couldn't help but smile as he zipped up his suitcase and carried it to the front door to wait for Phryne to arrive.

Miss Fisher on the other hand had a lot more trouble escaping for the weekend. Jack had gotten the weekend and as a result she did not want to cause suspicion by telling her household that she too was disappearing for the weekend. She had arranged for him to book the hotel and told him that she would pick him up at 3pm. Her plan would fall into action at 1pm that afternoon as she ran into the house panting and calling out to Dot, "Dot… Dot, where are you?" Dots voice called out from the top of the stairs, "Up here miss"

"Dot you won't believe it, remember the other night when I had my friend over?"

"The one we weren't allowed to see miss?" her tone of voice suggested she was not overly happy with this.

"Ah yes, that one… " Phryne couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Dot's voice as she spoke, she almost wanted to tell Dot the truth, but decided that Jack probably would not appreciate this, she continued "Anyway, I ran into him just now and if I hurry I can go to Frankston with him for the weekend, how wonderful?"

Dot frowned, but quickly changed it to a smile "Yes miss, wonderful." This was not missed by her employer, however she did not comment. Phryne had noticed lately that Dot looked almost distressed by her torn garments, especially the other night when her dress had a tear up the side, she looked as though we were going to cry when she picked it from the floor the next day. Her mind drifted back to that night, she had a party to attend which was being hosted by Aunt P, it was a temperate night with a light breeze to cool the night air. She had picked Jack up two blocks from the police station at 8pm for a dalliance before the dreary party. She was dressed in a skin tight gold sequined gown with no back and very little front, which looking back was not the ideal outfit for working in small spaces. She had driven around until she parked at the top of a hill slightly in some bushes, satisfied they wouldn't be caught she instructed him to get into the back seat with her. He didn't speak, simply raised his eyebrows slightly before doing what he was told. She snuggled close to him before she started to kiss him gently, taking in his scent and winding his tie around her fingers pulling him closer to her. It hadn't been long before this had heated up significantly and she found herself fighting to pull his pants down, while he struggled with her dress. Finally she found the breath to speak, as she finally got his pants undone, her hand finding its way to the prize, "Jack, I don't think you will get it off" he moaned softly as she touched him and he felt her mouth close around him as she began to suck. Unfortunately for her dress, this meant contorting the tight material into a position it could not stretch too in the confines of a car, sending a gentle ripping noise into the night, not that either party had noticed at the time.

Phryne realised she was day dreaming as Dot was staring at her with a questioning look on her face, still folding her washing. "Well come on Dot" she acted like she had been with Dot the whole time "I need help to pack."

Dot couldn't help but wonder what Miss Fisher was up to, she decided that she would talk to Hugh about it that night.

* * *

_What do you all think? :)_ _Hopefully good things ;) _


	5. Chapter 5

Much to her delight and his almost dismay, they had yet had an opportunity to talk about their relationship. She had tried very hard to this point to forget that it was even an issue, Jack was the first man in a long time whom she was happy to see over and over again. He made her feel, dare she think it, special but she did not relish the idea of telling him this. So when she picked him up from his apartment (he wouldn't let her in, she wondered what he was hiding, he said the landlord didn't allow it) she was very distracted, which made for a very dangerous ride down the coast.

Finally they had arrived, the journey had been silent due to the road noise and both parties had been lost in thought for most of the drive except for the occasional look she threw him reminding him where they were going and how they planned to spend the weekend. She finally pulled up the car turning to give him a meaningful look before getting out of the car. They began to walk into the hotel when he, deciding that they wouldn't be caught, grabbed her hand and wound his fingers through hers. She looked up at him with a smile and a squeezed his hand tightly before they walked through the door and up to the reception desk.

The young man looked up as he heard the gentle tinkle of the bell telling him people were walking in the door. He vaguely recognised the woman, with a black cap of hair, bright red lips and a devilish sparkle in her eye, she was wearing white long pants and a white silk shirt with a million pearl necklaces and a dark blue coat and hat. The man she was holding hands with wore a three piece suit, but didn't look quite as well dressed or extravagant as the woman, however he was quite handsome. He couldn't help but wonder their situation, something which he couldn't help but do when he saw people like this arrive in the hotel at which he worked. He guessed…she wasn't wearing a wedding ring and neither was he, but that meant nothing to him, they certainly weren't married to each other and he also didn't think that they were a secret fling, something hidden from others. They looked like they were in love. That was refreshing he couldn't help but think as they arrived at the counter.

Miss Fisher had stayed here before and knew that they were what some society people might label care free in terms of caring if woman and men were married. She had told Jack to make the reservations in her name so that even if they did find out, this would match with the story that she had told her household. Five minutes later they were being led to a very comfortable room on the second floor, complete with a small kitchen, living room and a bathtub a large as a small pool. The attendant left their bags at the door and left them in piece. Finally, Jack couldn't help but think to himself. They were still yet to speak, which Jack found was adding to the tension of what was about to come. He and Phryne had only shared a bed once since they had agreed to this over two weeks ago. That wasn't to say that they hadn't done a lot of other stuff, but with her household so full and his caseload so heavy at the moment it really was very difficult to find space (and sometimes time) to conduct a proper sexual relationship and keep it a secret. However now they were alone for three nights with no distractions except each other. He smiled to himself and looked over to see she had settled herself on the bed, taking off her hat, coat and shoes; she tilted her head when she saw him looking at her. "Care to join me Jack? She fluttered her eyelashes and a smile flowed onto her face, which was more than enough for him. He began to take off his coat and jacket as he walked over to her, kicking off his shoes and pushing her onto the bed pushing grabbing both of her arms and holding them above her head. He began kissing her gently, restraining from any physical contact except for holding her wrists. He could tell it was turning her on, a flush had made its way across her cheeks and chest and a soft moan had just managed to escape her lips. She was now trying very hard to kiss him with more vigour and escape from his clutches, he however found it more fun to tease her. She was smarter than him though and in one swift move had pushed her hips and legs up, wrapping her calves around his back, shimmying her legs so that her hips moved closer and closer to his, her legs held very tightly to him indeed. Jack, still shocked by her openness in all sexual manners, temporarily forgot what he was doing, his mind travelling to a world of possibilities involving Phryne and her surprising physical strength and agility, his knees betrayed him, dropping from where they were bent over her, he landed on top of her squirming body. He heard a muffled giggle as she finally won her battle, he released her hands from where he held them above her head and let her begin to unbutton his clothing.

It was just as Phryne was taking off Jacks pants and tossing them to her left that Hugh Collins decided that he would take Dot to ice-cream tonight. He had been thinking about Dot all day actually, with the Detective Inspector gone, he found it very easy for his mind to wander to such places. There was only an hour of his shift left and it had been a quiet day. Some of the other boys had asked Hugh where the Inspector was, but he honestly didn't know and didn't really feel it was his place to ask what the Inspector got up to on his weekends. So he had told the others exactly that, he didn't know, they had given him questioning looks, wondering why the Detective Inspector needed a whole weekend off for any innocent reason, all of which was completely missed by one as innocent as Hugh Collins.

* * *

_Sorry its so short, I have a busy night ahead of me, but I couldn't leave you all waiting, I hate waiting!_


	6. Chapter 6

He was surprised how easy it was to take up her easy going, if not jam packed lifestyle. She always needed to be doing something, whether it be something in bed, going for a walk, shopping or simply talking, she never seemed to stop. However she also seemed to make even the most mundane activities (shopping for exampl, he was a man after all) somehow exciting. They spent Thursday night and Friday in their room ordering room service and having sex, something he had never done, but wished to do more of in the future. He could only imagine what the hotel staff thought of them, but somehow that didn't seem to matter. On the Saturday they had decided to leave the room, browsing a number of shops in town in search for a present for Dot, eventually she settled for a silk scarf in a pale pink. They ended up walking around town arm and arm until they found a tea room where they settled at a tiny table for tea and scones. He liked that they were able to be free with each other, they held hands as they talked and kissed more than once. When they finished eating, he suggested they head back to the hotel and she couldn't agree more, practically dragging him back, causing several people to stare.

* * *

The rest of Saturday passed by in a haze of lust and un announced love.

They lay there panting breathlessly when Jacks stomach gave him away. He hadn't eaten for several hours now, this combined with the physical activity had left him rather hungry.

"Hungry are we?"her tone of voice was sarcastic with a touch of a laugh, he turned to her with an apologetic look on his face, she continued to speak "Well I think tonight we should go out to dinner to celebrate our last night of true freedom for awhile." She lay a gentle kiss on his forehead and rolled out of bed walking towards the bathroom, he heard the bath being run and let out a small sigh. Phryne had run him ragged in the last few hours, she had told him that she wanted to make the most of their time alone together, then promptly thrown him down on the bed. Not that he was complaining, no he enjoyed every moment with Phryne, but they really needed to talk, they couldn't hide this forever, as much as he wished they could. He liked having Phryne to himself.

* * *

They ate dinner in relative conversation - murder, her "family", Dot and Hugh until finally she pulled at her necklace uncomfortably and looked into his eyes.

"How long is this going to go on for? I mean we can't hide forever Jack." She paused in thought, "Well I can't hide forever" rolling her eyes at her own impatience.

"Until it slips out I guess" the words shocked him and she arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"I know I have said many times that it's easier to not be tied down, but ever since…." She paused trying to find the right words to say as to not offend him "we had our differences?" he offered, he thought back to when he had thought she was dead, it was the worst thing imaginable, it had also given him a sense of clarity over their situation. She went on, "yes...I don't really think that I would like to imagine my life without you." She looked down briefly when she said this, but found his eyes again, reaching out to grab his hand across the table. "Obviously now that we have…ah" she rolled her eyes again, he knew what she was trying to say, but preferred to watch her struggle. "expressed ourselves physically" he couldn't help but smirk at this " I just want you to know Jack that I don't plan on seeing or being with anyone else in the near future." He raised his eyebrows at this, "Okay, well in the future at all." There she had said it, she let out a breath in relief, she was pleased to see that he was smiling at her. "So we can keep this a secret as long as you want to."

"Well then, if that is the case, then I have to say that I agree with that statement fully Miss Fisher." He knew that she hated it when he called her that. He pulled her hand up to his lips and planted a gentle kiss, almost as an agreement, with that she decided it was probably time to retreat to the bedroom for their last night in peace.

* * *

Hugh appeared at the kitchen door at 6.50 pm, 10 minutes early. Dot could hear him and Mr Butler talking and then someone approaching her bedroom door.

"Dorothy, your fiancé has arrived."

A smiled crept across her face at the sound of these words. "I won't be a moment Mr Butler" she picked up her purse off her bed (Miss Fisher had given it to her for her birthday) and checked herself one last time in the mirror blotting a tissue to her lips the way Miss Fisher did.

Ever since her and Hugh had become engaged they had gone on dates more and more often, staying out later and later. She had been avoiding confession lately, afraid of what the Father might say, she was considering going tomorrow after church, but wasn't sure. Anyway, she had important matters to discuss with Hugh, she hadn't seen him since Miss Fisher had left because he had been working so much, but they both had tomorrow off, so had plenty of time to talk.

She paused in the hall when she heard Hugh talking, how she enjoyed listening to him speak.

"Well the Inspector has the weekend off," Mr Butler frowned slightly at this and then a small smile drifted across his face (a coincidence he wondered?) Hugh was oblivious to this look and continued to talk "and two of the other lads have stomach flu, so I have had to work doubles, but don't tell Dottie, I don't want her to think I'm too tired to see her."

The conversation was lost when Dot walked into the room, Mr Butler disappeared from the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Shall we?" he looped his arm through Dots and they walked out into the evening.

Later when they had finished their ice-cream and had seen a picture, Dot was snuggled into Hugh in Miss Fisher's parlour. Mr Butler suggested they sit in there as the mistress wasn't in. Dot was hesitant, but Mr Butler promised Dorothy and Hugh that was what Miss Fisher would want. They eventually agreed and Dot was very glad. She started telling Hugh about Miss Fishers reckless behaviours and all her ruined clothes (more so than usual) ever since she had had her "special guest" over three weeks ago. Hugh was slowly (very slowly, his faced still flushed very heavily) getting used to Dot telling him about Miss Fisher and her escapades.

"And then she came home on Thursday in such a great rush, saying she had been invited to stay with the mystery man over the weekend. She didn't even give the hotels name, which is unusual for miss." Dot let out a sigh, "I shouldn't be saying this Hugh, but…" she stopped realising how ungrateful she sounded, but she really wanted to know what Miss Fisher was up to, she thought Hugh would be able to shed some light.

"Inspector Robinson has this weekend off too actually." Hugh said, almost feeling like he had betrayed his bosses trust. The pair sat in silence contemplating this new piece of information. Probably a coincidence Hugh thought with a shake of his head.

* * *

Any thoughts? Let me know :) xo


	7. Chapter 7

He had awoken to her kissing him very gently on the neck and he found himself hard. He heard himself groan as his mind try to wake up as much as his body had. She slipped her hands into his hair and pulled her body so that is was on top of his. She very gently began to rock closing her eyes and using her hands to explore his chest. Completely unprepared for her engaging him like this, he found he was more than ready to come, which he managed to mutter at her softly. Her eyes shut more tightly and he felt her pull herself down onto him a lot deeper than before, her soft sighs turned into low moans before finally they broke into orgasim together, her body closing in tightly on his lost in a wave of passion. She sighed and pulled herself off him panting softly a smile spreading across her flushed face.

"Good morning to you to" he finally managed to speak turning to face her. He hadn't wanted this morning to come; he had to work later that afternoon and was dreading being away from her. This was the end of their secret escape, they had spent the last four days in blissful aloneness, simply being together. He was happy that they had escaped their everyday lives and spent this time alone, it had made it clear to him that this was the right thing to do. However he also found that he was not overly excited to return to reality where they had to hide their relationship, he did not however want everyone to find out, not just yet anyway. They were silent on the trip home, he knew they wouldn't get a chance to do that again for awhile. She dropped him back at his house giving him a very long and arousing kiss before driving off to her own home. He ventured inside to take a shower before he started work.

* * *

Dot and Mr Butler were in the kitchen eating a late lunch when she got home on Sunday after first dropping Jack home. She walked into the kitchen glowing, "Don't worry, you can get all of that when you're done with lunch." Mr Butler stood up to retrieve a cocktail he had made minutes earlier in anticipation of her return. He knew that if she had indeed spent the weekend with a lover (even if it weren't the Inspector) she would be in need of a drink. He was right and she thanked him before taking a large sip and sitting down to join them, taking a piece of bread and began buttering it.

"How was your weekend miss?" Dot asked, hoping that it had been enjoyable. Over the past four days Dot had found herself contemplating the idea that Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson had indeed gone away together. She had also entertained the idea that Miss Fisher was with another man, and it had nothing to do with the Inspector at all. She found this thought disappointing. Disappointed that Miss Fisher would string along the Inspector but not really mean it. In the past two weeks he had been over no less than three times and she wasn't even solving any murders. When Hugh told her that the Inspector had the weekend off as well, she couldn't help but think they might be together, however she knew this probably wasn't true.

"Amazing Dot," this shook Dot out of her thoughts, "better than I could have imaged actually." Her eyes glaze over slightly, which was not missed by Dot or Mr Butler.

Dot was about to ask what she had gotten up to, but thought better of it when she remembered the look in her misses eye. She cleared her throat before Miss Fisher spoke, "we went to dinner, we went on walks, we went shopping. Actually Dot I have a present for you in my suitcase. You know, you and Hugh might consider honeymooning there if you didn't want to go too far away, very comfortable beds" she finished as an afterthought taking this as her queue to leave picking up her drink "Anyway, I'm off to have a bath" she left the room with a smile and a flourish of silk.

Dot turned to look at Mr Butler a blush swept across her face, he smiled at her picking up his glass "to comfortable beds." Dot couldn't help but giggle as they toasted.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his office when he decided he needed a cup of tea and maybe a biscuit. It had been three days since he had seen Miss Fisher and as much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to miss her. They had spoken on the phone only once and since there had not been a murder in over two weeks, she had no real reason to see him. With that thought he found himself walking towards the tea room, wondering how he might see her. He was just pouring the tea when he noticed a new piece of paper on the notice board. On closer inspection he couldn't help but groan out loud as he read the paper. He hadn't noticed, but Constable Collins walked into the room at that exact time.

"Ah, are you alright Sir?" he asked hearing the groan from his mentor.

"I'm fine Collins." he said tearing his eyes away from the notice.

"You've seen the notice for the Commissioner's Ball" Hugh asked in an excited voice, he was looking forward to showing off his Dottie.

A thousand thoughts filled Jacks mind, a lot of them involved Phryne. He let out another small sigh which caused Collins to look more confused than usual. He was even more confused at the Inspectors next words. "You've asked Dot I presume?"

"Ah yes Sir, the notice went up when you were away actually." Hugh said, taking a biscuit from a plate which had arrived at the station earlier than morning care of Dot herself.

So Phryne would already know about it he thought to himself. Dot would have to ask for the night off and he had no doubt that she would relish in the idea of buying Dot a new dress and getting her ready. She would defiantly expect him to invite her, he was surprised she hadn't already asked him actually or even brought it up. She loved to tease him and being his date at something like this would be the ultimate prize. Even if they were supposed to be hiding their relationship, she would somehow find a way of convincing him that she should go and with him. He closed his eyes momentarily drawing in a breath and taking a drink of his tea. He could only imagine what she would do or even worse (or better?) wear to such an event. He could imagine her in some ridiculous number, covered in jewels and fur amongst the swarms of dreary women in dresses from before the war.

"Anyway Sir," this brought Jack out of his thought coma, "I was just leaving, just wanted to get some biscuits for the road." He said flushing slightly, "I'm going to see Dot, were going on a date" He flushed even more at the thought of taking her out.

"Collins" Hugh froze, feeling like a guilty school boy, Jack had found the perfect opportunity to see Phryne, even if it meant discussing the upcoming ball "Do you think I could come with you?"

"On our date Sir?" Collins sounded lost and fumbled with his biscuit, why he would want that Hugh thought to himself, it showing on his face.

"To Miss Fishers house, I assume?" he said raising his eyebrows, Collins got so flustered sometimes.

"Ah yes Sir, of course…" he shook his head "I didn't mean.. I just.."

"Its fine Collins, I will get my coat." He spoke, turning to leave, leaving Collins to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, I forgot to update this yesterday :( But here is another chapter, I hope you like it, its one of favs so far :) _

* * *

They were greeted at the front door by Mr Butler, who looked surprised but pleased to see the two police officers at his door at this time of the afternoon. He had known that Hugh was coming by, but had not expected to see the Inspector. They hadn't seen much of him at all over the past week he thought to himself as he let them in taking the Inspectors coat and hat.

"They're both in the parlour." He said gesturing for them to go on in. The pair was sitting on the couches that occupied most of the room, a tray of tea and finger buns in between them. Dot was knitting on the recliner and Miss Fisher laying on the love seat reading, her shoes kicked off and her face twisted in a grin of excitement. Jack knew the look in her eyes and wondered what exactly she was reading, it wasn't until Hugh coughed that the women even noticed they had entered the room. Both looked up, but only Dot spoke "Hugh, I didn't realise the time" she moved to pack up her knitting, pushing it into a wicker basket before smiling at the Inspector "Hello Inspector" and leaving the room, taking Hugh with her.

Phryne raised her eyebrows and sat up, putting her book onto the table beside the tea tray. She wasn't sure why he was here, but she was happy he was. "What do I owe this pleasure Inspector?"

"Hugh said he was coming over, so I thought I might join him." He took Dots seat, giving her a searching look wondering how she would bring up the looming question of the commissioners ball and what she would do to him in order to go. Instead she stood "A drink?" he nodded in agreement as she walked towards him planting a kiss on his lips brushing her hair on his face before pouring them both large tumblers of amber liquid. He took a heavy sip remaining silent. She pattered the love seat beside her and he got up to sit beside her. He felt her hand rest very high up on his thigh, but didn't say anything choosing to simply enjoy it.

"Dot told me that Hugh has some kind of ball coming up?" she asked it as a question and he knew that her assault had begun. Dot had approached her Sunday night when they were eating dinner, she had told Phryne about the ball, asking for the night off and help to find a dress. Phryne was more than happy to help, agreeing to the night off (and the next day, after an argument with Dot) and to find a dress that very week, even telling her she would pay for it and a new pair of shoes (again Dot argued, but was eventually worn down). She knew that Jack had not attended last years ball, Hugh had told her (after a glass of wine) that he had never seen Jack at one and didn't he would go this one either, but thought it would be "fun" if he did.

"The Police Commissioners ball" he said picking up the book she had put down minutes earlier and examining the cover.

"Hugh told me that you never go" she said turning to face him, putting her hand on his cheek making him look away from her book and at her, she needed to convince him that he should go, and with her.

"Collins was right." He bit back not taking his eyes off hers, she wasn't going to win that easily.

"I think you should go, it might be fun." She said, feeling like she was winning, his eyes had glazed slightly, but not for the reason she had thought .

"It might be." He remained nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders to add to his un enthusiasm.

She decided that she was not going to win this battle tonight, much to her disappointment, but she was in for the battle, deciding to try another time her hand dropped from his face and she gave him a rough kiss, biting his lip as she pulled away. "Well it was nice to see you Inspector, but I really must be getting ready" she stood up in front of him her placing two hands on his shoulders pushing him down, her hair falling onto her face she raised her eyebrows, he felt very weak all of a sudden, "I have a ball to attend." She leant in to kiss him again, but pulled away at the last minute, realising him from her grip and sauntering from the room with an exaggerated swing of her hips. He rolled his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath before taking a swig from his glass, managing to finish it before he picked up her glass and did the same.

Watching Miss Fisher practically beg over the next week and a half was both tragic and arousing. They continued to see each other in secret, she had suggested they go out to dinner and now once again they were in her parlour drinking. The rest of her house was asleep and she had new information to work with, she couldn't lose the battle now. They were on their third glass of scotch when she decided to strike.

"Dot and I went shopping today." She hadn't told him this at dinner, preferring to save it for now.

"Oh" he said, not really listening, she was glowing from the light of the fire, he really wanted to kiss her, they were alone and the alcohol was having its desired effect.

"We managed to get her an apricot number for the Commissioners ball"

"I'm sure she will look lovely" They sat in silence weighing up their next moves.

"I was talking to Hugh the other day and he told me that you put your name down for two tickets to the ball."

Dam, how could she possibly know that and why had he been so stupid as to write it down. She went on her eyes full of glitter "He got his tickets after you and couldn't help but see your name written down." Jack wondered to himself who thought it was a good idea for everyone to write down their ticket requests on one piece of paper. He had decided to make her wait as long as possible before asking her, but now she had found out, how could he have forgotten that she was a "Lady Detective", of course she would find out.

He rubbed his face in disbelief that he had lost this battle of the wills. "So Inspector is there something you would like to ask me?" she sat up on the couch she was laying on to look at his face. She knew as well as he did that by attending this together it would spark all sorts of rumours. A lot of Aunt P's acquaintances as well as his colleagues and friends, not to mention Hugh and Dot would all be attendance, wondering exactly what was going on between the pair. She had had more than enough of sneaking around, although it had been fun she wanted to be with Jack whenever and wherever she wished.

He sighed deeply, knowing she had won. "Fine, but nothing too… wild." She knew what he meant, however there was plenty of time of wear him down, she didn't care what he said right now, as long as she could go and be with him. Before he knew what was happening she had launched herself at him and began kissing him passionately. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing after all he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry this has taken me so long! I have been so busy with Christmas just around the corner. However I am free for the whole weekend, so watch this space. Also sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter, but there is plenty more to come in the next couple of chapters. Thank- you so much for reviewing, they really inspire me xo_

* * *

It was now the Tuesday before the Commissioners Ball. They had planned to go out to dinner that night, however the chiming of the doorbell at 11.30 that morning all but destroyed those plans.

"Phryne why aren't you coming tonight? What could possibly be more important? " Aunt Prudence didn't not even sit down before she began to talk.

Phryne followed her into the parlour as Mr Butler got them tea, "I have plans" she was trying hard to avoid answering as her plans very much involved Jack.

"What plans? You have missed at least 3 of my parties in the past month" her Aunt gave her a stern gaze, she spoke again trying to convince her niece "Gregory Broad's assistant rang me this morning, he told me that he would only come to my party if_ you _were there, considering he is going to donate a lot of money to the children's gala I don't think you have a choice." She looked into her nieces eyes almost viciously hoping she would understand.

Phryne shut her eyes momentarily accepting defeat, "The most eligible bachelor in Australia?" She knew of Gregory Broad, there had been many times she was supposed to meet him, but the idea of him bore her immensely. Then he had moved to England when she had moved back to Australia which suited her fine, but here he was again and she knew she would be forced to endure his company. She wished Jack and her were out in the open, then at least no one would expect her to end up with this man.

Mrs Stanley took a sip of her tea, nodding her head "Yes I suppose that is what they're calling him these days. I will see you at 7" and with that she was gone, leaving Phryne alone in the parlour dreading tonight.

* * *

She had decided it was best not to tell Jack about her meeting with Gregory Broad, but would have to cancel dinner with him. She decided it would be better done in person and had wanted to see some files for some threats she had been investigating for friends of Aunt Prudence.

Jack was surprised by not overly shocked when she walked into his office an hour later. He ate the lunch Dot had made for him wondering the real reason she had come to see him.

"Jack I have to cancel our dinner tonight, I had a visit from Aunt P this morning and she told me I need to go to her party tonight." Her eyes drew away from the paper she was reading and up to his "I've missed too many apparently" he gave her a small smile thinking about what she had been doing instead.

"But we could go tomorrow night?" she grinned at him and continued reading

He didn't even look up "Working"

"Well Friday?" she tried again still reading

"Working, Thursday?" he wondered what she was doing Thursday, he actually had that night off and was hoping to see her anyway.

"Dot and I have our dinner Thursdays, I cancelled last week and we have so much to talk about with the ball and the wedding. And why are you working so many nights? "

He shrugged "I have Saturday night and Sunday off, so I had to work night this week."

"But aren't you in charge, couldn't you just…" she trialled off, he knew what she was suggesting, but he really couldn't, they were short staffed at the moment.

"Looks like I will be seeing you Saturday night then." He looked up to see her poke her tongue out at him and go back to what she was reading.

"Jack have you ever heard of Gregory Broad?" she tried to keep her tone casual, god she was dreading this party.

"The most eligible bachelor in Australia?" he had read about him in the newspapers, always at charity functions and donating his time to some cause or another. Jack thought he was probably all talk, but he would never say so in front of Phryne, he was probably her friend.

"Yes him, the party I'm going to tonight, he will be there, but I…" she stopped talking and re read the sentence again. Suddenly a connection had popped into her head.

"Yes" he looked up at her, she had a blank look on her face like she was thinking.

"Aunt Prudence was telling me about her friends who have been getting blackmailed, they started receiving letters with all sorts of strange threats, anyway I've just realised this all started when he came back to Australia."

"And… you think that he is behind it?" he was doing his best to understand what she was saying.

"Maybe" she said softly still thinking

"He doesn't have a criminal record does he?" she thought this might be a good place to start.

"I couldn't tell you that Miss Fisher" he returned to his formal title for her which he often used when he was working.

"Lovers privilege?" she batted her eyelids at him ridiculously and a sweet smile danced on her lips, he found it difficult to say no to her these days. He heard himself call out to Collins and her eyes rolled signalling she had won.

* * *

Phryne was sitting in the parlour putting her shoe on when Dot came back into the room "So Dot, turns out the most eligible bachelor in Australia also has a criminal record. He was found living Mrs Ashley's summer home in the Adelaide hills 4 years ago which is why he left Australia. And I rather think that he is behind the blackmail which she is now facing."

"But why would he need to blackmail her Miss?" Dots face had scrunched up deep in thought

"I do not know Dot, but I plan to find out." With that she slipped on her second shoe and went to retrieve her coat.

* * *

The party was as uneventful as any other, there was people, music, food, alcohol, men, lately Phryne found she had very little interest in men unless they were Jack. Then she had a lot of interest, and passion and maybe even love. So when she walked into her Aunt's house to see about 75 people milling around she was surprised that her eyes were drawn directly to one man. Tall, with sparkling blue eyes and dazzling white teeth. His suit was impeccable with silk lining that exactly matched his eyes. So this was Australia's bachelor, well she thought to herself she might like meeting him after all. Aunt Prudence appeared out of nowhere and began to introduce the pair. Phryne thought he tried a little too hard when he spoke to her, but he was pleasant enough and didn't stare too much. She eventually left him to flirt her way around the party, drinking numerous glasses of champagne and running into several old friends. At around midnight she was talking to Berry Stephenson when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned to see Gregory Broad, suddenly Berry had disappeared and they were alone, she felt herself being led up onto a balcony which sat just above the party for everyone to see. He had said something about a quiet word, but this was not what she expected.

It was at that moment that Mac looked away from her drink and up to the balcony to see Phryne standing with a blonde haired man, looking extremely angry. The man that is, Phryne looked as though she was laughing, he looked like he had been slapped in the face. He said something else to her but the noise of the party blurred it out before Phryne shrugged her shoulders and walked off rolling her eyes. So it looked as though this blond stranger had just been turned down by Phryne Fisher, poor sod she couldn't help but think as she returned to her drink.


	10. Chapter 10

Phryne had spent the past 2 hours being yelled at by her Aunt and was more than ready to retreat upstairs. She grabbed the decanter of whisky and walked up to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. Dot upon seeing all of this happen thought it best to leave Miss Fisher alone and get along with her shortbread. That morning alone she had had three people call after her. Mac had been over at 9 a newspaper in her hand demanding to see Phryne, they had met in her bedroom and had talked for a short time, Dot didn't even have a chance to bring the tea up before she had left. Then at 9.30 Mrs Stanley had shown up also carrying a newspaper and as far as Dot could tell she was not happy. She had heard yelling in the parlour for a good half an hour before she had ventured in tea seeing both women looking rather upset. She had left them alone until at 11.30 Mrs Stanley emerged from the room saying her goodbyes to her niece, leaving Phryne to grab the decanter and storm up to her room.

* * *

Dot answered the door and did not appear surprised to see Inspector Robinson at the door, asking for Miss Fisher.

"Ah, good afternoon Inspector, Miss Fisher is up in her room, she asked that you go up to see her when you arrive." Dot sounded like she was unsure about allowing a man up to her bedroom, but complied with her Miss' wishes anyway. "Shall I bring up some tea?"

He wondered if Dot thought it odd that Miss Fisher assumed he would come over later. He supposed that Phryne assumed he would want to see her after reading the newspaper or at the very least call her. If she did think it odd, Dot said nothing of it, taking the Inspectors coat and hat waiting for an answer.

"Ah perhaps something a little stronger?" If Phryne had spent the morning with her Aunt it was more than likely she would need a drink he thought to himself.

"I think Miss Fisher is already indulging in drinks of that sort." She blushed heavily realising what she was implying. Jack simply nodded before adding "Just tea then" and turned to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. If Phryne was drinking then he wondering exactly what _had_ happened last night.

He found her laying on her bed fully clothed including shoes with a glass beside her and the bottle of alcohol on her bedside table. She didn't move when he walked in the room sitting down on the bed facing the door. "Jack?" it was said as a very soft question, he turned so that he was facing her leaning back slightly placing a gentle hand on her leg in answer to her question. "I've missed you" her bad mood had evaporated when he walked in, she latched onto his neck with her arms and hugged him very tightly before whispering in his ear sending shivers down his spine."Dot let you up alone?"

"She said you told her too"

"I didn't think she actually would." She said with a laugh in her voice, she was glad that Jack was here,especially glad that she was alone with him in her bedroom.

"Well here I am." He smiled at her, but there was something in his eyes which she couldn't read, "I came to give you some more information about your bachelor."

Ah there it was she thought, he knew what happened last night, that meant he would want an explanation "Oh" she pulled away from him "thank you Jack" she tried to take the files off him but she was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door, it was Dot with the tea "And some biscuits Inspector."

She poured them tea and as she walked out Phryne picked up the whisky from the behind her and poured it into both their glasses with a devilish smile on her face.

"Do you really need anymore?"

"I haven't had any yet." She looked up at him sounding slightly shocked

He changed the topic quickly, remembering what she was supposed to be doing "Aren't you supposed to be shopping for a dress today?"

"Ah so you do listen" she paused, he really thought she had been drinking "Really Jack I haven't had any alcohol today, here kiss me and I will prove it." He gave her a small frown before drawing her in for a small kiss, which made her smile, she wasn't lying, not a hint of alcohol.

"Before we go on" she nodded her head once in a knowing manner, "I want to tell you what happened last night so you don't get the wrong idea" a flick of something crossed his face, maybe jealousy she thought crossed his face. She put her hand in his lacing their fingers together before talking "It was fine to begin with, and then towards to end I was talking to Berry and he came over, we went up to the balcony and he asked me when we could go somewhere more private." Jacks eyebrows had risen significantly but she continued "I thought he was joking, which he wasn't, so I told him no and he told me that nobody says no to him, and I said well I do. And then I left" she shrugged "And now Aunt P is furious and Mac thinks I've fallen in love." Jack took all this in, thinking about what he read in the paper and what she had just told him. "Nothing happened Jack, although I thought Aunt P would never stop."

"So you turned him down?" he sounded like he wanted to believe her, but had a tiny doubt about the situation.

"Of course" she squeezed his hand again, hoping he would understand "and now everyone thinks I have some kind of lover or I've gone soft." She looked exasperated "Jack we aren't going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer." Her hand dropped from his and came up to her own face which held an anguished look.

He considered this, knowing that she was right. It was bound to come out sometime, in fact he was surprised she had managed to last with a secret this big for this long. He himself had wondered only that morning if they shouldn't just submit to their feelings and let the truth come out. They kept this a secret for Hugh and Dot, well that's what he had told her, he wasn't sure he wanted to let the world know about Phryne just yet, but as time went on, he knew that this was no longer true.

She rolled her eyes after he had time to think, "We won't see each other until Saturday anyway, so there isn't any point now." she was right… again. He looked into her face and kissed her gently on the lips, she smiled into his kiss and deepened it laying him down gently on the bed. He felt himself submit to her, they hadn't had the comfort of a bed since they had visited the hotel weeks ago, it was nice to have space to move. She had moved so that she was laying on top of him her right knee in-between his legs, they were kissing very gently, lovingly even. She hadn't been kissed like this in a long time and Jack made her so comfortable she felt herself melting at his touch forgetting where they were. His hand had just made it to her hair when she pulled away and ran over to the bedroom door shutting it gently before locking it, winking at him and kicking off her shoes as she made her way back across the room to him. Their eyes met in silent agreement and she slipped off his shoes and climbed back on top of him to continue their gentle kissing in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

_I have had a spout of inspiration, so here is another chapter. Thank – you so much for your kind reviews, it really makes me smile! _

Dot found herself rather conflicted about leaving Miss Fisher and the Inspector alone in her bedroom. She had still not gotten over the idea that they might be conducting a secret affair and this just fuelled her thoughts. What Dot had failed to notice however was Miss Fisher's ability to steer the conversation to Dot fully whenever the topic of the Commissioners Ball came up. Dot knew that the Inspector had gotten two tickets, Hugh had told her and Miss Fisher herself that, but she had not mentioned it once since and Dot certainly didn't want to bring it up. And now the pair was alone in Miss Fisher's bedroom. But, Dot couldn't help think back to all the times in the past Miss Fisher had entertained in her bedroom, it was silent up there now, it certainly wasn't silent in the past. Dot blushed heavily at the thought and went to answer the phone which was now ringing it appeared to Dot endlessly.

* * *

Phryne now had Jack pinned under her on the bed, he had just managed to undo the last button on her shirt when there was a quiet knock on the door. Jack froze, Phryne however continued to kiss him when there was another knock, this time louder followed by a voice. "Sorry Miss, your dress fitting is in 20 minutes, I thought I might remind you." Dot wondered if she had done the right thing, the dress shop had rung to confirm and she had said yes, forgetting that Miss Fisher had a guest. Phryne continued to kiss Jack almost lazily when he managed to put a hand between their faces to stop her. "We need to stop, you need to go." Phryne sighed into Jacks mouth before opening her eyes, she knew he was right, it was her dress fitting for Saturday night. She rolled off Jack before speaking, "Thank- you Dot, I will be done in a minute." She had forgotten about her fitting and it really had to be done. "I'm sorry Jack" there was a look of total and utter longing in her eyes, she looked like a child who had dropped their ice- cream the moment she had bitten into it. She placed a small kiss on his head before getting up to re apply her lipstick. "Would you like me to drop you somewhere?" she asked as she slipped her shoes back on and began to re button her own shirt. Jack was still seated on her bed rubbing his forehead realising that Dot had essentially just caught them. Realising Phryne had spoken to him he stood up and shook his head "Ah no thank- you, I think the fresh air will do me good." She couldn't help but smirk at that before smoothing her hair and taking one last look in the mirror before leading him out of her bedroom.

Jack walked into the station 20 minutes later feeling very disappointed about what had not just happened between them. He and Phryne had not had the opportunity to be intimate (well anything more than a kiss) in some time and he found that the more time that passed, the more he wanted, and needed her. They had both been extremely busy and sneaking around was very hard work. He found lately that every spare moment he had he found his mind undressing her, which really wasn't appropriate, especially at work. He also realised that he and Phryne hadn't even had a chance to discuss Saturday night, instead he found them kissing on her bed, alone. He was slightly happy that Dot had interrupted before they had gone too far, it really wasn't the place, but he also couldn't help but think if Phryne's bedroom wasn't the place to be having sex, then where was? When they had walked down the stairs he felt like a naughty school boy, even though he really hadn't done anything wrong. He sighed thinking of Phryne and the high possibility that he wouldn't even get to see her until Saturday and it was now only Wednesday, he wasn't sure he could last that long. The way she had kissed him in her bedroom was something else, he felt like he was in another world, she drove him wild. The thought of Phryne driving him wild and what they had just done was still drifting across his mind when he heard a small cough and looked up to see Constable Collins looking at him slightly concerned.

"Sorry Collins" he shuffled his papers, trying to concentrate on what the younger man was about to say

"Ah yes Sir, when you were out these came for you" he handed the Inspector and envelope which contained two tickets, Collins was staring at his collar his eyes scrunching up slightly as if trying to remember before widening this was followed by a small shake of his head, "Something the matter Collins?"

"Ah no Sir" he said a smile drawing onto his face along with a deep blush, "You just have something on your collar that's all" Jack reached down to draw his collar away from his neck to see a smudge of bright red lipstick, he shut his eyes for a moment before speaking in a very level voice, "So I do, thank you Collins, that will be all." The young man opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it and turning to leave shutting the door behind him. Jack let out his breath and put his head on his desk wondering when this would end and silently cursing Phryne.

* * *

Phryne was not in a very good mood as she drove over to the dressmakers with Dot in tow. Seeing Jack had forced all memories of last night and that morning out of her head. She was planning on spending a wonderful afternoon with Jack, alone, in her bed, however that had all disappeared. He had silently given her permission to lock her door and continue their kissing in peace. She could have cried when Dot came knocking reminding her of her appointment, she hoped it would be worth it when she saw the dress. She was not disappointed. The dress was floor length with a square neckline and thick straps which went over her pale shoulders and made a deep V in her back. The dress was in a silken midnight blue which at mid thigh had a series of large ruffles which were slightly longer on the sides than on the back and front. It created a perfect V shape on the front and back of the gown. This material which formed the ruffles was the same colour as the dress, but much lighter and fluid, looking like waves encasing her legs. She couldn't help but smile when she put it on, she hoped Jack would like it as much as she did, hopefully she thought with an internal roll of her eyes it would be "appropriate". She left the dress makers slightly happier than she had arrived, but found that once she and Dot returned to the house she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing for Jack, Dot had interrupted them at a most inconvenient time. She longed to be with Jack again, but relished in the thought that after Saturday night she would be free to do with Jack whatever she wished, whenever she wished, and this pleased her to no end.

_Don't worry the ball and their going public will be happening soon... Once I have decided just how that will go ;) xo_


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days went by in a blur. Phryne had forgotten just how busy you got when you caused a scandal. She had been to a morning tea and a lunch with Aunt Prudence as well as meeting with several of her committees trying to make up for her embarrassment with the bachelor. She had also somehow managed to find time to buy a new pair of shoes to match her new dress and attend another dress fitting. In this time however she had not managed to see Jack. Every time she had tried he had been busy with work. And now it was Saturday, the day of the ball and she suddenly felt somewhat nervous about the night to come. She awoke at 7.30 and try as she might to fall back asleep she simply couldn't. She sighed deeply before getting out of bed wrapping herself in a robe and making her way down stairs to start the day.

* * *

Jack knocked on Miss Fisher's front door at 6.30pm that Saturday night feeling equal parts nervous, excited and dreading the night and events ahead of him. Mr Butler answered the door smiling "Good evening Inspector, Miss Fisher asks that you go up to her room for a drink." Typical Phryne, Jack thought to himself as thanked Mr Butler and walked up the stairs to her bedroom wondering what she had planned.

"Jack" she hid her nervousness perfectly, her usual flirty voice was on as she walked across the room to greet him with a vicious kiss. He pulled away from her to see she was yet to apply her lipstick (he silently thanked god for that) but she look stunning all the same. Her dress in a what would best be described as a midnight blue clung to her perfectly and ended in soft waves on the ground. There was a open back, but the neckline was square, her dress was more than acceptable for such an event, but still there was something about the way she carried herself which was erotic to him. The looking over he gave her was not missed by her and she could tell he was impressed and somewhat stunned, which pleased her immensely. "Phryne you look beautiful" he whispered to her with a soft smile of lust on his face.

"Thank- you Jack, you look quite striking yourself." Her lips quirked and moved to sit on the bed patting a place beside her signalling him to sit. "I thought we might have a drink alone before we join the lovebirds." He accepted a flute of champagne and took a sip of the expensive liquid "good idea."

They finished their drinks quickly before Phryne took a deep breath and took Jacks hand and smiled at him about to speak when he leant in to kiss her on the lips, very deeply. She was shocked, but pleased by his move, she turned her body slightly so that he had easier access to her neck and lips. She had felt an awful longing all day to be near Jack and now here he was, ready and willing, she took in a deep breath suddenly very aroused before moving her hand to find his upper thigh, this in turn made him let out a groan which made her smile under his lips. Jack couldn't help but think that dresses like this were very inappropriate for such situations when they heard footsteps walking down the hall. Jack pulled away hesitantly remembering yesterday when they had almost been caught before Miss Fisher spoke in words broken by soft pants, "Mr Butler, getting Dot, Hugh will be here." He removed her hand from his leg having a moment to recover "Which means we should be going down too" she crept her hand up his stomach to his cup his face before pulling it away and standing to face her mirror and applying her lipstick, he couldn't help but watch her, he wished they could remain in her bedroom, it really had been a long time, however the ball awaited them and he knew that Miss Fisher would not want to miss an opportunity to show off, especially with him at her side. He just hoped that they would have a nice time with not too many stares (although with her in that he doubted that would happen) and then they could return to the sanctuary which was her bedroom.

He found her grabbing his hand gently and leading him out of her room to follow her down the stairs, still hand in hand. She had been thinking about this moment all day, how to best approach them as a couple, but had drawn a blank, so had decided to simply see where the evening lead. When they got to the foot of the stairs they found Hugh, Dot and Mr Butler in the parlour each with a small glass of champagne. They stopped talking when Miss Fisher walked into the room with the Inspector in tow before it was Hugh who found the words to speak, "Miss Fisher your dress is beautiful" he looked as though he was going to say something else but caught the Inspectors eyes and the words caught in his throat.

"Thank – you Hugh" she tried to hide her laugh as she walked over to pour two more glasses of champagne for her and Jack.

"Dot that colour is to die for on you, you look stunning." Dot looked down to the ground and Jack couldn't help but notice just how nice the colour was with her hair and what looked like a smudge of Miss Fishers lipstick.

"Thank- you Miss, I'm bit nervous actually, but I'm sure the ball will be such fun" she looked up and took a sip of her drink with a smile moving closer to Hugh who had gone bright pink when she did so. She and Mr Butler shared a small look which confirmed their theories that the Inspector and Miss Fisher were conducting some kind of affair, although for how long it had been going on or to what extent they did not know. Yesterday when she had found them alone with the door shut had made Dot's mind reel with possibilities all as inappropriate as the next, but now here they were walking into the front parlour hand in hand. Dot couldn't help but feel happy for them and a smile crossed her lips, she looked up to Hugh to see that he too appeared to be drinking in the thought of the new couple. Quite frankly Miss Fisher still scared Hugh, but he did admire her, she was very nice to both Dottie and himself and if she and the Inspector were… well Hugh didn't really want to think about that… but if they were then good for them. He blushed again and squeezed Dots hand taking a gulp from his drink.

Miss Fisher looked at the mantle realising the time "Right" she drained the last of her champagne, unsure where it had gone, "We really should be going if we don't want to be late." Hugh looped his arm through Dots, happy to leave, and led her out the front door to the car with Mr Butler following leaving the pair alone. "Jack it will be fine, I promise" she kissed him once of the lips before looping her fingers into his and joining the others at the car sensing his uneasiness about the situation.

* * *

_The next chapter is probably going to be pretty long, which is why this one is so short… but their finally going to the ball and woooh! How will everyone else react to the new couple though?! _


	13. Chapter 13

_For the point of the story, we are to assume that Rosie's father and fiancé have not been arrested… _

* * *

The car ride passed in relative silence, all parties lost in thought about the night which was to come. When they arrived Miss Fisher felt Jack tug on her hand before they made it to the entry hall. He gently pulled her to the side behind a pillar away from onlookers.

"Phryne are you sure you want to do this?" always a gentleman she couldn't help think to herself as she smiled at him gently before answering softly touching her hand to his face "Of course Jack" She looped her arm through his and pulled him away from the pillar leading them into the gigantic ballroom and into the swarms of people.

It had been a long time since Jack had a woman to parade around at an event like this, well at any event really. He had forgotten what it felt like to have a beautiful woman on your arm who actually wanted to be there and be with you. He didn't know if it was because she had come with him or not, but he thought she was very much the most attractive woman in the room and this gave him some kind of new confidence he wouldn't usually associate with himself. He actually found himself having a good time; the drinks were flowing as was the conversation. Miss Fisher was someone that everyone wanted to talk to, especially with her latest adventure (or non adventure) with the famous bachelor. He found himself introducing her to a myriad of people, all who she was more than willing to engage with. She had a social grace which many people would be jealous of. He received many looks of jealousy from other men and even several of their wives. They flitted around from one conversation to the next until dinner was announced. At Miss Fisher's insistence he had arranged for Dot and Hugh to be seated at the same table as them. He had also made sure that Rosie and her fiancé were seated as far away from Miss Fisher as possible, he did not relish the idea of the two woman at one table for a three course meal. They took their seats, Miss Fisher to his left and Hugh to his right and then Dot on the other side of him and accepted another glass of wine before the food began to appear.

What Jack didn't know was that she had swapped the place cards at the table around when she had gone to the powder room earlier. She felt a desperate need to be near Jack and felt sorry for Hugh who was placed in between two people she had never heard of. With a gentle snort she had moved them so that the four of them were seated beside each other with Hugh in the middle of Dot and the Inspector. When she returned from her table swapping Jack he had yet another glass of champagne for her which she accepted willingly.

After dinner the band struck up in full force, it took a moment for Jack to realise that Phryne was staring at him eyes bright with a child like anticipation. She didn't need to speak, he knew she wanted to dance. He let out his breath and took her hand carefully leading her out to the dance floor, he felt her hand slip beneath his jacket to find his bottom, the other slipped around his neck. He shook his head slightly at her need to touch him and placed both hands around her waist as they began to sway with the slow number which was playing.

They were dancing (arguably) too close for two people who were anything but lovers. So far no one had said anything to either of them about the obvious fact that they were now some sort of couple. That was until four dances later Phryne had all but dragged him off the make – shift dance floor to find a more "private area" as she had whispered to him sending shivers down his back. Unfortunately the alcohol by this time had affected them both more than they would care to admit and she dragged them right across the path of Aunt Prudence.

"Phryne, what are you doing here?" her Aunt said in surprised and somewhat angry tones, her drink had spilled slightly with the run in.

"I could ask you the same thing" she instantly regretted saying that, causing another "Phryne" from the frowning face of her Aunt.

Jack had recoiled in an attempt to hide from Mrs Stanley, but was unsuccessful; he forgot how small Miss Fisher was when she wasn't wearing a coat. Phryne squeezed his hand and pulled him forwards to stand beside her missing his attempt to hide "Jack invited me actually" she looked him over with lustful eyes "we were just going out to get some air." This look was not missed by her Aunt who seemed lost for words at her niece's obvious feelings for this police officer. Phryne took this opportunity to make an exit from her company with a small kiss on the cheek and a smile before she pulled Jack with her an out onto the open balcony. She started giggling then pinned him to the railing and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Enjoying yourself Inspector?" she knew it had been a long time since he had been to such an event and hoped that her being there might make it easier on him. He was still recovering from meeting Mrs Stanley before his brain caught up to the fact that she had him against the balcony and was kissing him softly. He put his hand on her hip and gently turned them so that her bottom was against the railing and moved his hands so that they were around her middle.

"I'm glad we're doing this Jack" she looked into his eyes her hands made their way through his hair in a loving manor. He was happy they were as well, even if it meant he could never look Mrs Stanley in the eye again. He was about to speak when dessert was announced "Oh my favourite" she all but squeaked and with a quick kiss she moved away from the balcony leaving him to follow her back into the dining room. They shared dessert (blueberry flan and individual Pavlovas) before everyone else moved away leaving them again alone at the table. Phryne was looking out to the dance floor thinking about the best way to ask Jack to dance yet again when a small noise of dislike came out of her mouth. Jack looked up from the drink he was concentrating on to see Rosie and her fiancé standing just in front of them. He looked at Miss Fisher to see her shut her eyes momentarily before turning to face him and drawing him in for a deep kiss. He couldn't help but respond to her even though he knew he really shouldn't, not with his ex- wife just metres from where they sat. She pulled away from him and he looked up to see Rosie staring at them, she wiped the look of shock from her face and walked over to greet them.

* * *

_I'm sorry I had to split it like this, but there will be another chapter tomorrow, I PROMISE! I was going to do it as one big chapter, but I think it will be better if its well written and not rushed and more suspenseful ;) so until tomorrow... xo_


	14. Chapter 14

Phryne had imagined meeting everyone tonight, but she had not planned on seeing Jacks ex wife. She had hoped that by kissing him this would deter her; obviously this woman had more game than she gave her credit for. Jack stood when she approached, Rosie drawing him in for a small hug before he pulled away from her.

"Jack"

"Rosie"

"I didn't think you went to these anymore." Her tone of voice irritated Phryne beyond belief, she wasn't sure what she didn't like about the woman, but something about her made Phryne annoyed. Jack rarely spoke of her, but it was never a happy look that crossed his face when he did.

"He had a change of heart" her eyes glittered as she stood up drawing very near to Jacks side. The tension between the women was thick, Jack wasn't sure he was ready for whatever was about to happen. There was a moment of silence when both women stared each other down, daring the other to give up. Rosie knew she had lost, Jack was obviously very much in love with this woman, and yet she couldn't help but resent her. Jack was saved by the appearance of Rosie's fiancé, who walked up drink in hand unaware of the silent battle which was taking place between the women.

He tipped his head to Jack before giving Phryne a very thorough once over, "Looking good Miss Fisher."

"Thank- you" she sounded slightly surprised and turned to smile at Rosie, knowing she had won.

"Come on Rosie, there's Mr King" he turned to leaving tipping his head to Jack and smiling at Miss Fisher, leaving Rosie to give Jack a bitter smile and what would be best described as a look of loathing to Miss Fisher.

The couple sat back down Miss Fisher hardly able to contain the grin from her face before she started giggling. Jack looked like he had just swallowed bees "I didn't think we would run into them, I'm sorry." He really did look sorry and his face was very flushed. "It's okay Jack, we were going to run into them one day." she reached for her drink before continuing "Anyway, it gave me the perfect opportunity to kiss you." He gave her a small smile of embarrassment; she smiled at him greedily and took a sip of her ever replenishing drink.

* * *

Jack found himself talking to Dot about her upcoming wedding plans when he felt her standing behind him. Dot continued to talk when Miss Fisher leant down and whispered in his ear "Another drink Inspector?" he knew she was only asking as an excuse to whisper into his ear and it was working. He nodded not taking his eyes away from Dot and their conversation. She returned with two more flutes of champagne and a grin on her face which had spread to her eyes. They both stopped talking to look at her, Jack raising an eyebrow before she spoke barely containing her excitement. "Hugh has agreed to dance with me." Jack suppressed a snort of laughter and took both drinks from her hands and sipping on one and giving the other to Dot. He looked across to the drinks station to see Hugh standing watching them looking guilty, embarrassed and at the same time very happy. He finished his drink as Miss Fisher practically skipped over to Hugh before sweeping him up and leading him to the dance floor. Dot and the Inspector watched in silence before he spoke "Well Miss Williams, would you like to dance?" With a look which was not unlike Miss Fisher Dots eyes shined and as she stood to take the Inspectors arm as they made their way out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sometime much later, after Hugh and Dot had left he suddenly wanted to leave. Miss Fisher was talking to some woman whose name he could not remember when he leant into her and whispered "Want to leave?"

"But Jack I'm having fun"

"I think we can have more fun at home." His eyes were full of meaning, which she positively drunk in and a wicked smile drifted across her face as though she could clearly picture the fun. She excused herself most politely before they began to walk out to find a cab.

* * *

She wasn't sure how they had ended up in a jazz club, but she did know they had fun. She could vaguely remember not being able to find a cab and then walking, then it was a blur until she shouted the bar a round of drinks. An image of her and Jack in a private booth also trickled back, but she couldn't be sure that wasn't just a dream. What she did remember was copious amounts of alcohol being consumed not only by her, but by Jack as well. When they did eventually leave said club she was surprised to see the sun coming up.

* * *

They burst through the front door around 5.30 Sunday morning. They had had more than too much to drink, looking back Jack was unsure how they had gotten home at all or what they had even done. They were holding each other up, Phryne kicked off her shoes and let go of Jack so he could pull his jacket off. She stuck her head into the parlour and began to giggle loudly at what she saw. Dot and Hugh were snuggled together on her love seat asleep. "Jack" she continued to giggle, bending over apparently unable to speak. He had managed to take his jacket and shoes off and was watching her before he decided to see just what was so funny. She finally found her words "Jack they're sleeping together", he smiled at her "and before they're married." She began to laugh loudly now and started to walk up the stairs to her bedroom stopping on the bottom stair to give him a look which made his knees weak with longing.

He started kissing her before they even got to her bedroom, pulling her waist he spun her around and started an assault on her lips which she was not expecting. She gave in willingly to his lips, but tried her best to direct him to her awaiting bedroom. She finally managed to pull him in and shut the door before she pulled away gentle and whispered to him "I will be right back" escaping his clutches and running into the bathroom. He found himself walking over to her bed and sat down heavily, it really was very comfortable he couldn't help but think as he lay down and felt his eyes fluttering shut. She walked back in 2 minutes later dressed only in a robe to find him asleep fully clothed on her bed. It had been a very long time since a man had fallen asleep on her bed before she had even had the opportunity to do anything to him. She smiled in spite of herself and lay down beside him not realising how tired she was and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

_Oh my, what a dramatic ball! Let me know what you think :) Should have another chapter up by Saturday at the latest... xo_


	15. Chapter 15

At 2pm Dot decided that perhaps she better check on Miss Fisher. She had heard her arrive home very early that morning, so had not drawn the curtains as she usually would. She had a fantastic night at the ball and herself had not woken until 9. When she and Hugh had gotten home they had talked until they had eventually fallen asleep on the couch. When Miss Fisher woke her up she had covered Hugh with a blanket and made her way up to her bedroom returning to the land of nod almost immediately. She and Hugh had danced, ate, drank and talked to interesting people and she really couldn't wait for next year's ball. The biggest surprise of the night had come to her in the form of the Inspector and Miss Fisher going to the ball together, she had assumed they were, but finally seeing them together drew a large smile to her face.

* * *

Jack woke to find that he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, he also felt like he had been run over by a car. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the dark room and the silken body which was pressed up against him. Even though it was dark he knew that it was not night time, he assumed that the heavy curtains hadn't been opened yet, which meant that they hadn't been disturbed. He rubbed his eyes trying to remember how they had ended up here before deciding it was too hard and falling back to sleep pulling Phryne in close to him.

* * *

There was a gentle tap at the door which drew her out of the light sleep she was in. She remained still feeling a warm arm looped around her body. Ah Jack, she was instantly warmed by the thought. There was another knock at the door accompanied by a voice. "Miss Fisher?" it was more of a question than anything else, as though unsure if she should enter or not. Phryne considered that she was in a robe and Jack still almost fully dressed before she answered. "Dot" the young woman walked in and moved to draw the curtains before she stopped her, "Would you relight the fire Dot? I'm freezing" the woman gave a small nod before speaking "And some tea Miss" She gave a small look to the sleeping Inspector "And toast if you wouldn't mind Dot."

"Of course Miss" she began to leave before Miss Fisher spoke again remembering herself, "Oh and Dot how was your night?"

"Ohh wonderful Miss" a dreamy look crossed her face as she stood by the door.

"Perhaps we could take tea this afternoon to discuss?" Having spent the whole night concentrated on Jack and what he wanted, she hadn't really had a chance to notice what Dot had gotten up to.

"Oh Miss I wouldn't want you to..." Dot really didn't want to disrupt the happy couple, even if she was dying to tell her Miss about the wonderful night she had.

She cut her off "No Dot I insist, this afternoon?"

Dot blushed slightly, "Ah Miss it is the afternoon"

"So it is" her eyes brushed over the clock on the mantle, they must have gotten home late "perhaps first thing tomorrow morning?"

Dot smiled sweetly and nodded once before walking out of the room to make the tea.

Phryne turned her attention back to the Inspector who was lying beside her looking positively gorgeous. Overall she considered last night to be a success, besides Rosie she felt that everyone had taken the news well. A small smile crossed her face and she began to unbutton his shirt, it really was too cold for them to be lying on top of her bed. She had just pulled his shirt open when she saw his eyes flutter open; she smiled down lovingly at him a look which melted his heart. "Jack, Dot will be back in a moment and I thought we might be more comfortable under the covers? It really is quite cold." He sat up allowing her to slip the shirt from his arms and to take his pants off. Had they really been that drunk that he hadn't even gotten undressed? Apparently so… he couldn't help but notice that she was undressed, donned in only a robe (of course) he slipped under the covers after her and felt her warm body (she had said she was cold?) move close to his. Dot arrived with the tea and left the couple with a knowing smile on her face, she hoped that one day her and Hugh would be this happy (if not as dysfunctional) she couldn't help but think as she made her way back down to the kitchen to help Mr Butler with the cake he was icing for morning tea tomorrow.

* * *

They sat up and ate their toast in relative silence until finally Jack spoke. "So Miss Fisher", he had a look on his face which would best be described as cheeky. She didn't like it when he called her that in private, he knew this, but it was fun to tease her anyway. Her face scrunched up in exasperation, exactly what he had been hoping for. He took the opportunity to kiss her on the tip of her nose, her look changed to one of lust almost immediately and he knew it had worked. She placed one gentle hand on his face and the other found the edge of his boxer shorts, she placed a kiss on his lips "Jack". The breakfast had made her feel much better and she suddenly found that the idea of a naked man in her bed was very appealing to her. She moved so she was very close to his face, her hands remaining where they were before whispering into his ear "I've been dreaming of this day"

He felt shivers down his spine before giving her a look and whispering back moving his hand to her waist "I bet you have."

* * *

_I'm thinking of doing like a little story about this in an M rated story? Yes? Thank- you for being such loyal reviewers xo _


End file.
